JSRF:The Aftermath
by Dufei24
Summary: Things are starting to change in the world of the Rudies, and it's not for the better...
1. Default Chapter

Hello! You might have seen this story around before, but my partner and I decided to take it down because it really sucked! So, even though I have not been able to contact my other half, I decided to post up a new version of the story! It has a different twist to it this time, and hopefully you readers will like it.

Fei

Disclaimers: Don't own Sega, Jet Set, you know…

The intro…

As long as people exist, there will always be war. Peace is only something we like to dream about. A fantasy that can never be reached or accomplished. Sometimes, when the evil seems to be gone forever, it comes back. And when it does, you'll try to put it out, and forget it ever happened. That's just the way life is. Challenge after challenge… There is no easy way out.

Well, that was just the introduction to give you some idea of what the story is about. Please read chapter one as well!


	2. The end of our Friendship

On now with the first chapter of the story. (disclaimer in intro)

It is a perfect day. Blue sky, no clouds, mild sun, and a light breeze. I suppose it's a little too perfect…

The streets of Hikage are deserted. It became another abandoned town like Dogenzaka Hill. Not surprising though. There was nothing special about Hikage anyway. Every inch of it was covered in pink graffiti. I guess that isn't surprising either. After all, the Love Shockers claimed it.

The room is silent. Three friends sit around a wooden table doing nothing. It had been like this for months.

"Why…"

The two pink-haired girls look at their leader.

"Why are we acting like this!" She stood up and clenched her fists. " It's not like we're dead! We can still do something to get our honor back."

The other two sighed.

One of them spoke, "I know what you're trying to say but… it just can't happen."

"Yeah. I think this is the end of the Love Shockers," said the other.

The leader lowered her head. She could not believe it. All of her hard work…It was nothing now… "So this is how it ends, huh?"

There was no response.

"From this day on, I never want to see you two again! So just leave! Just leave! Get out! God damnit!"

She pointed at the door as salty tears flowed from her eyes.

When her old teammates had left, she collapsed in a chair. She wanted to scream, and cry, and pull her hair out, but she didn't. If she wanted to restore any kind of honor back to the Love Shockers, crying wouldn't help.

_I can't give up! I can't! There has to be something I can do…_

After hours of deep thinking, she had a plan. She didn't like it, but it was her only choice. The GGs were the best around, but it was their leader who made her want to puke.

_That fool Corn…He's full of it…But it's only for a little while anyway…_

Love Shocker finally stood up, and left the room. Hikage was now officially empty.

Leaving her old base, the Love Shocker heads out to the GG's garage. On her way she meets up with a couple of familiar faces.

"Well, well, well…Look at what we got here girls. A little Love Shocker all by herself! Hahaha!"

_Rapid 99…_

"What do you want!" the Love Shocker snapped.

"Oooh… Aren't we a bit touchy today…" the Rapid leader smirked.

"Lay off! I don't want any trouble!"

The Rapids started to crack up. " No trouble, eh? You're so pathetic! When you're a Rudie, trouble becomes a lifestyle!"

Love Shocker closed her eyes. They were right. She chose to become a Rudie. She knew what would happen. She knew from the very beginning, and she did nothing to stop it.

" Haha! It ends here you little…"

As the Rapids approached the girl, they were tagged on the back by the one and only GGs.

"3 against 1 seems unfair," said Corn.

"Yeah, well… 5 against 3 isn't fair either!" yelled an angry Rapid.

"Maybe not for you, yo, but it is for us! Tag yo! You're it!" Yoyo grinned and sprayed two Rapids in the face while doing a dash.

Gum pulled out a spray can and yelled over at the lonely Love Shocker. "You might want to get out of there!"

However, with all the commotion, she did not hear Gum!

"Yo! Love Shocker! Can you hear me!"

Beat goes over to Gum. "There ain't much time left! We gotta do it now!"

"But what about…"

"Corn said he had a plan, here, put this on" he tossed her a mask.

The GGs are in position. Masks on tight, and spray cans loaded. The Rapids are confused as they look around. Love Shocker feels her head spinning. She makes out a vague image of Corn in the corner of her eye.

"One! Two!" Corn yells. " THROW!"

The four GGs throw their spray cans at the Rapids.

There was a loud noise, gray smoke, and someone who saved her. That was all the pink-haired girl remembered.

That was chapter one! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
